The Inside Lingo Had Me At Hello
by TornadoTori
Summary: Well this story is for CurlyHairedWonder hope u lurv it girl cuz i lurv u! This is an OC! KibaxShinoxZaku LUV TRIANGLE! and many other pairings XD
1. The Return

Hi everyone! This story is a request for Zaku or Jessica. Its her really early birthday present, and she's writing me a fan fiction so we traded - Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my wonderful ideas and a bag of Jewish cookies…yay?

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money goes _

A figure walked slowly up to the gates of Konoha, listening for any sounds of movement. A creaking sound, made the figure wince, and back into a bush slowly.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention?" The figure's ears twitched, hearing one of the guards ask the other abruptly.

"No, it isn't like someone is going to come waltzing through those gates." The other answered, leaning back in his chair. The figure frowned, and it stepped from the shadows.

"So now I'm a no one. Oh, boy do I fell loved." The figure, put its hand on its hip, and smirked. The guards jumped up alarmed, and bowed quickly.

"I can't believe two people like you are Anbu! Sheesh you couldn't even tell I was here."

"We weren't expecting you so soon Zaku." Kotetsu Hagane replied rapidly, changing the subject. Zaku Uchiha sighed and flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"And you don't have an injury on you." Genma Shiranui said sitting back down.

"Why do you two always point out the obvious?" Zaku asked her voice rising, clearly irritated. She fiddled with her two red barrettes, which held back her blue bangs. The two men stayed quiet.

"Besides it was an easy mission." She adjusted her backpack. Kotetsu's mouth dropped open.

"You thought the assassination of one the most powerful people in our bingo book…" Genma interrupted Kotetsu, "was easy?" Zaku scowled.

"Once again, you two idiots are pointing out the obvious, and I am standing before you am I not?" With that said Zaku waved, and began to walk to the Hokage's place.

The two men looked at Zaku's retreating back and at one another.

"She's stranger than Sasuke." Genma mumbled, looking at the stack of books they would have to take to the Hokage soon. Kotetsu nodded knowingly, closing his eyes and leaning back to take another nap.

Zaku knocked hard on Tsunade's door. She heard Tsunade sigh with a hint of frustration in it, and told her to come in. Tsunade looked up from a blue folder, which probably contained information about another mission, and her eyes went slightly wide.

"Zaku?" She asked standing up.

"The one and only, Hokage-sama" Zaku smiled brightly, taking a bow. Shizune picked up TonTon and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tsunade still had that same shocked expression as she sat down.

"Zaku that mission was supposed to take at least five weeks and you were only gone for six days…how is that possible?" She asked stamping something on a folder that contained Zaku's mission reports, and the mission request itself. Zaku shrugged and Tsunade gave her a stern look.

"He wasn't as tough as everyone said he was. Heck I think he was pretty weak."

"You said that about me." Zaku and Tsunade turned their heads towards the corner of the room. Zaku smiled and dropped her back pack. A girl stood up straight and walked over to Zaku. Zaku embraced her friend and chuckled.

"Ah, dear Sitama you proved me wrong though." She laughed, and turned back to Tsunade. Sitama Uzumaki walked behind Tsunade's desk and grabbed a pink clipboard.

"Sakura left this." Sitama saluted to Zaku and disappeared, smiling stupidly.

"She leaves just as quickly as she comes." Tsunade mumbled, placing her head in her palm.

"She has been popping in and out of here all day. It's getting annoying." Tsunade smiled, and looked at Zaku.

"You can go home now Zaku. Sasuke might be doing something stupid." Tsunade chuckled, waving as Zaku disappeared in a poof.

Zaku dropped her dark purple backpack on the wood floor, and slipped off her shoes.

"Sasuke, Kaytari, I'm home!" Zaku turned her attention to the kitchen, when she heard a dish fall and break. Kaytari came tumbling out of the kitchen, wrapping her hand in a towel. Zaku rolled her eyes, and hugged her older cousin.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is what happens when Kaytari tries to cook dinner." Zaku did a weird stance, and Kaytari smacked her cousin on the head.

"Sasuke dropped the stupid bowl, and I was trying to clean it up, when one of the pieces stabbed me." Kaytari frowned, walking back into the kitchen. Zaku followed and smiled gleefully.

"So dip shit you having fun dropping dishes everywhere?" Zaku asked, giving Sasuke a painful noogie. Sasuke glared and fixed his hair. Zaku looked at the floor and a broken bowl and squished tomatoes where everywhere.

"Ah, another tomato catastrophe," Zaku asked smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared some more, as he wiped up the tomatoes. Zaku gleamed and took a seat on the counter top.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Zaku asked smiling sheepishly. Kaytari and Sasuke both fell over anime style and sweat dropped.

"She is so unbelievable!" They said in unison, as Zaku kicked her feet back and forth, without a care in the world.

End for the first chapter. You better have liked it Zaku! More is to come though, so stop pestering me…Bye-Bye!!!


	2. LateAgain

Zaku turned over, as Kaytari continued screaming at her.

"Zaku don't make me get Sitama on your lazy ass! You suppose to fill in for Iruka-sensei at the Academy." Zaku snuggled closer to her pillow, enjoying the fact she was annoying her cousin. Kaytari growled in irritation, as she angrily stomped out of Zaku's bedroom. Kaytari stormed passed Sasuke, who was heading to his bedroom. Sasuke smirked as he saw Zaku still asleep.

"Zaku, get up. Sitama is going to beat the living shit out of you, when she finds out you were late…again." With that said he went across the hall and went into his bedroom.

Zaku then suddenly jumped out of bed, the image of Sitama slamming into a wall, over and over again. She shuddered as she went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She stripped and took a quick three minute shower. She combed her hair, and put it in a sloppy bun. She put on a white short sleeved shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the right sleeve, a pair of black Capri pants and black sandals. She grabbed her book bag which contained, well just a bunch of crap, and darted out her bedroom. She screamed bye as she sped out the door. Kaytari shut the door, and angrily went back into the kitchen.

"Why did she have to live with me?" She grumbled, propping herself on the counter, and began reading a new issue of "Konoha News."

"Oh, a new Icha Icha Paradise book, better inform Kakashi."

Zaku shoved past people in the street, not caring she was knocking old people over. She spotted the Academy and she smiled gleefully. She was running to fast and couldn't stop.

"Oh shit!" She shouted as she tripped over her own feet, seeing the ground come closer to her. She shut her eyes, and bit her lip, waiting for impact with the hard ground. After a second or two she realized she hadn't touched the ground. She opened her eyes, ad the ground was inches from her nose.

"Only back for a day and you're already attempting suicide." Zaku felt her self being placed back on her feet, and she stared at her savior, ignoring his rude comment. She blushed as he flashed his famous smile, his canine teeth shining. She looked at her feet, and blushed darker.

"Thanks Kiba," she looked up, smiling, "I would've broken another bone." She laughed and dusted the invisible dust of her pants.

"Well catcha later, dog breath. I have a bunch of brats to teach." She grinned, as Kiba glared at her. She felt his eyes on her back as she walked inside the building. She tiptoed past Sitama's classroom, trying not to be seen. A student looked out the door, and smirked.

"Sitama-sensei! Zaku-sensei is late again." The girl pointed out the door, with an innocent face. Sitama looked away from her book, which she was reading out to the class, and glared.

"Thank you Rin. I'll give the five dollars after class." Sitama stood from her desk, and went to the door, and shut it. She tapped her foot, waiting for Zaku to give her an explanation.

"I officially dislike that Rin girl." Zaku mumbled, receiving another death glare.

"Zaku, hurry up and go get your class under control. Oh, and you need to get a new alarm clock. I've told you that a million times already!" She shouted, going back into her classroom, sliding the door with so much force, little pieces of the door frame came off. Zaku sighed, adjusting her backpack. 'She has a stick up her ass this morning," Zaku thought turning from the door. Rin opened the door, and chunked an eraser at Zaku's head.

"Sitama-sensei loves you too, Zaku." She said sarcasm in her high pitched voice. Zaku glared at Rin.

"You are her evil minion!" She pointed and ran to her classroom, fearful of Sitama and the munchkin's wrath.

She opened the door, and dodged a paper ball.

"Settle down!" She screamed, making all the kids go silent.

"Because the fun has arrived" she smiled, letting her hair out of her bun, and ruffling it. The kids grinned, as Zaku walked to the front of the room.

"So what shall we do first?" She asked and the class interrupted into laughs, and happy kids. Zaku grinned as she tossed books into the trash can beside Iruka's desk.

"The evil books will be no more!" She shouted.

Ta-Da!!! I hope you liked this chapter Zaku. I thought it was quite funny. And I loved chapter three to my story, but I hate that you made it a cliffy! Well R&R!!! I'm out!


	3. Run, Trip and WEEE!

Hey guess what Jesse

Hey guess what Jesse? Your chapter is up! YAY!!

Hope you like it, or my Jewish cookies are going down your throat!

Zaku mumbled as she stepped out of the classroom. Her face was red, and her hair was sticking up in random places.

"Wow Zaku, looks like you just had sex." Sitama whispered into Zaku's ear from behind. Zaku yelped and jump ten feet in the air.

"Haha! Do that again Sitama-sensei!" Rin laughed her small head peeking out from behind Sitama's leg. Sitama chuckled, and picked up the girl.

"Eh, I won't," Sitama turned to Zaku, "dinner at my house?" She asked, knowing very well Zaku would say yes.

"Is the little minion coming with us?" Zaku asked, having a glaring contest against Rin.

"Not tonight, her mother said she wants her home." Sitama replied, walking towards the exit/entrance. "Well Uchiha you coming or not," Sitama questioned glancing over her shoulder.

"Yeah Uchiha," Rin mocked and stuck her tongue out.

"Of course, so I can torture the squirt." Zaku smirked evilly, and Rin shrieked as she jumped out of Sitama's arms. Rin ran outside of the Academy screaming bloody murder, as Zaku chased her. Sitama received glances from the other sensei and sighed.

"They do this all the time." She heaved, dragging herself out the door.

Zaku zipped past people, trying desperately to catch the small girl. She was so close and her fingertips barley touched Rin's long purple hair.

"Shoot! So close!" She shouted, trying to regain her balance. Rin dodged people left and right, looking back to see if Zaku was there. What a mistake. Zaku saw Rin trip over someone's foot, and she went flying into another person.

"Oh no," Zaku mumbled, running twice as fast, to where Rin was.

"Rin, are you ok?" Zaku asked franticly, breathing heavily. Rin nodded, and pointed.

"Only because he was here," She whispered. Zaku began to say thank you, but her breath caught in her throat.

"S-Shino, thank you so much, Sitama…"

"Would have you head." Shino finished for her.

"Exactly," A voice shouted, and people cleared a path for very angry Sitama. Shino helped Rin to her feet, and picked her up. He looked at Sitama, and Zaku.

"Here you go." He simply put, handing the girl to Sitama.

"Thank you Shino," Sitama smiled, and turned to Zaku. That smile dissolved into an angry scowl. Shino backed up and waved to Zaku.

"Hope you make it out of this one, Zaku." He said disappearing into the crowd.

'_A lot of help Shino,'_ Zaku thought, annoyed. Sitama took two large steps, making her directly in Zaku's way. She was a couple inches shorted than Zaku, so it was funny to see the taller one quivering fear.

"No rice balls for you." Sitama's voice was low. Zaku's eyes widened.

"NOOOOO! Rice balls are my life!" She screamed, sinking to her knees. Rin chuckled.

"Get on your feet, your embarrassing me!" Sitama shouted, not even waiting for Zaku to think twice, as she yanked her to her feet. Zaku smiled.

"I always embarrass you my dear friend." Zaku replied, skipping happily around Sitama.

'Such major mood swings," Zaku and Sitama thought, glancing at one another.

Sorry it's short Jesse-poo, but I'm brain dead XD. Well I hope you laughed and quivered in fear! MUWAHAHAHA! R&R!

-Sitama/Victoria


	4. A Stroll Huh?

Oh wow

Oh wow. It's been forever since I updated…Well here ya go, Jess.

Sitama watched Rin gleefully skip into her mother's awaiting arms. She sighed as Rin and her mother waved to her.

"Pick you up tomorrow Rin. Goodnight." She waved slowly back, with a smile on her face.

Zaku glanced at Sitama, as they walked in silence to Sitama and Naruto's apartment.

"Don't think I'm upset." Sitama told Zaku, not looking at her. "I don't need mind-reading powers to know you're worried about me." She declared.

"You miss them though." Zaku told her best friend, and wrapped her arm around Sitama's shoulders.

"So…" She muttered, looking at her feet. Zaku laughed.

"You're so easy to read!" Zaku told Sitama. Sitama glanced at her friend.

"Rude much?" She asked, smiling at her friend. "You're easier to read than you think, Uchiha. Two crushes on two boys from the same team as you. How pitiful." Sitama giggled as Zaku turned as red as a tomato.

"At least I'm not in love with a cold-hearted bastard." She replied back, twice as sharp.

"How dare you! You evil person! How could you talk about your cousin like that?" Sitama asked, as they came to the door.

"Whoa chill. You don't want Naruto to hear you say that you like…" Sitama slammed her hand over Zaku's mouth.

"Shut up." She said a scowl on her face.

"Fine, fine." Zaku said, though it was muffled. Sitama opened the apartment door, and jumped back in surprise, slamming into Zaku.

"What…" Sitama shushed Zaku and pointed to the couch in the den.

"Is that who I think it is?" Zaku asked quietly. Sitama stepped into her apartment, staring in awe.

"Uh-huh." She replied, still in shock.

Laid out on the couch, asleep, was Naruto, and Hinata wrapped in his arms. Hinata was snuggled into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Aww, they look so cute!" Zaku shouted/whispered. Sitama sighed. She walked behind the couch and leaned forward.

"Hey bro! What do you want for dinner?" Sitama shouted into her brother's ear. Naruto and Hinata woke with a start, and they both blushed over time. Zaku waved at Hinata, who stood.

"Hey, Mrs. Shyness." Zaku teased her teammate.

"How's rice balls, meso, ramen and umm onigiri?" Sitama asked going into the kitchen, not surprised by Hinata and Naruto sleeping on the couch.

"Uh, sure." Naruto replied glancing at his sister's retreating back.

Naruto looked back at Hinata and Zaku. Zaku was talking to Hinata about a mission for their team, and Hinata kept shooting glances at Naruto, and blushing. Naruto stood, and walked into the kitchen.

"Is Zaku staying over?" Naruto asked, watching his sister mold rice balls.

"Nah, she has to go home. I have to help Sakura at the hospital tomorrow." Sitama replied, placing the rice ball down on a plate.

"You help too much. You're never thinking about yourself." Naruto told his older sister.

"I'm giving back to the village that used to hate you and me." She told him, looking up at him. Naruto was about to say something, when Hinata walked in.

"U-Um Sitama-chan, may I h-help you?" She asked. Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Sure," Sitama responded, getting four bowls from the cabinet, and handing them to her.

"Will you set the table please? You know where everything is." Hinata nodded, and walked past Naruto.

"She's wearing the perfume you gave her for her birthday." Sitama said randomly, smiling at her brother.

"I'm happy for you. I thought you would never figure it out." Zaku interrupted, leaning on the counter next to Sitama.

"Ah!" Sitama shouted, realizing Zaku poofed beside her. "I thought I told you not to do that when I was cooking? Remember the last time at your place. Rice went everywhere." Sitama glared, as Zaku laughed.

"I absolutely loved it when you started getting out of Sasuke's hair." She said in between giggles.

"It was pretty funny." Naruto agreed, and Sitama glared at him.

"Don't encourage her! Her ego is big enough already!" Sitama told her brother. Hinata laughed, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yea whatever." Zaku said pouting.

"Alright everyone, go get seated. I'll bring everything out." Sitama declared, swatting the other three into the dining area.

Sitama and Naruto waved as Zaku and Hinata walked down the stairs. Sitama smiled and closed the door.

"I'm going to take a shower, bro." Sitama told Naruto walking down the hallway to her room.

"Alright." Naruto replied, sitting down on the couch.

Zaku parted with Hinata, telling her she'll she her tomorrow. She was humming to herself, as she walked home.

"I think you should sing." A voice, Zaku know too well, told her. Zaku stopped.

"Kiba, why can't you say hi like a normal person?"

"Who said I was normal?" Kiba asked stepping out of the shadows. Zaku laughed.

"True, true. So what are you doing out here? It's almost nine o'clock?" Zaku asked as she continued to walk.

"Just taking a stroll. And wondering why you're out here when it's pitch dark." Kiba replied, walking beside Zaku. Zaku blushed. _'He's worried?'_ She thought smiling to herself.

"I just got done eating dinner at Sitama's house, like I do four days out of the week." She told Kiba.

"Ah. I see." Kiba stated, as the Uchiha estate came into sight. Zaku sighed.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow dog breath." Zaku giggled at Kiba's irritated expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Good night." He waved at Zaku and poofed without another word.

"Good night." She told the air. _'Just a stroll huh?'_ She thought smiling dumbly, sliding open the door to her house.


	5. If Only

Sitama grabbed her black coffee mug, and dashed out the door

Sitama grabbed her black coffee mug, and dashed out the door.

"Bye Naruto!" She shouted already halfway down the stairs. Naruto waved. He put on a t-shirt and grabbed his jacket.

"Teme wanted to train today." He reminded himself as he closed and locked the apartment door.

Zaku turned in her bed, as Kaytari opened her door.

"Hey Zaku, get up. You have a mission today remember?" Kaytari told the tired girl.

Sasuke walked pass Zaku's bedroom, and declared he was going to go train with Naruto.

"Tell him I said hi." Kaytari told her brother as he walked by. Zaku groggily kicked off her sheets and bed cover.

"Must go see Sitama first…" She said walking around Kaytari. Kaytari sighed.

"Take a shower; I'm going to pack your stuff." Kaytari told Zaku. Zaku replied with a tired ok as she went to the bathroom, and shut the door.

"Teenagers. They think waking up is the end of the world." She whispered to herself as she grabbed Zaku's backpack.

Sitama sighed as she looked at her watch.

"I left in such a rush I have fifteen more minutes." She told herself as she walked past the Hyuuga estate. She smiled as the sun began to rise and warm her face.

"It's nice today isn't?" A voice asked. Sitama looked at her left and blushed.

"Yeah, I guess s-so." She replied, staring at her feet.

"So, Sitama where are you going?" Sasuke asked staring at the top of Sitama's head.

"I'm going to help Sakura-chan at the hospital. You're going to train with my brother." Sitama told Sasuke. Sitama looked up and blushed. She looked at her nurse's outfit.

"It doesn't look cute on me." She said. Sasuke blushed; he didn't mean to think that. It slipped past him.

"You have low self esteem problems. Are you really related to Naruto?" Sasuke asked patting her head. She stuck her tongue out.

"That hurt." Sasuke smiled. Sitama blushed again.

"Sitama-san!" Rin called from her house. Sitama and Sasuke looked up and Rin was leaning from her window.

"Come on Rin." Sitama told the girl holding her arms out. Sasuke looked at Sitama like she was crazy.

"We always do it." Sitama reassured Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and Rin jumped out her window. Sitama jumped up lightly and met Rin half-way. Sitama landed softly beside Sasuke and hug the laughing Rin.

"Sitama!" Zaku called, jogging up to the three, Kiba, Shino and Hinata trailing behind her.

"Hey Zaku!" Sitama laughed at the exhausted girl. "Awe I feel so special. You jogged to see me." Sasuke and Rin laughed. Zaku smiled as Sitama placed Rin on her feet. Sitama embraced Zaku, grinning.

"Don't die and be safe." Sitama told Zaku, really serious. "That also goes for you three as well." Sitama told Kiba, Shino and Hinata, pointing to them. They nodded, smiling at the girl.

"Well I got to go." Sitama declared, raising her mug. "This coffee is going to run out soon!" Sitama laughed, and waved to everyone. Rin grabbed Sitama's hand and in a split second they were gone.

"Wow…" Sasuke said staring at the empty place. Zaku smiled.

"Hold on. She'll be back in a second." She told the other four. Sasuke looked on the ground and Sitama's clipboard was laying face-up. He bent down to pick it up and noticed what the first thing was above all the papers. It was a picture of him and her at last year's festival.

"Hey!" Sitama shouted yanking it from his hands. "I need this." She told him and Rin nodded in agreement. Sasuke smiled. Sitama looked at the picture and Sasuke.

"Uh, I can explain." She mumbled.

"Awe! It finally clicked!" Zaku shouted. Sasuke glared at his cousin. Sitama looked at her feet. In a quick second, she pecked Sasuke on the lips and quickly disappeared with Rin at her side.

"Wow…" Kiba and Zaku said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We got to go!" Hinata shouted looking at her watch. The team's faces went into shock.

"Shit!" They shouted, and took off.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and touched his lips.

"She kissed you?" Naruto shouted throwing a kunai above Sasuke's head. He nodded, speechless.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted to the sky.

Zaku smiled as a mental picture of Sitama appeared in her head.

'_If only I could be that brave.'_ She thought looking at Kiba and Shino. _'If only.'_


	6. That was unexpected?

The four ninja walked quietly, as the sun set. It was their second day walking and Zaku was exhausted. Shino glanced at Zaku and stopped. Hinata adjusted her backpack and Akamura barked, jumping off of Kiba's head.

"Time to set up camp." Shino demanded and everyone split off into what they always do. Zaku found a log and sat comfortable on it. She wiped her forehead, and sighed. She watched Kiba and Hinata putting up the tent and she rose an eyebrow.

"Who packed the tent?" She asked and Hinata rose her hand slightly.

"Why is there only on Hinata-chan?" Zaku asked. Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata and she made a shocked face.

"Oh no! I forgot the other one!" She shouted frantically. Kiba laughed and looked at Hinata.

"It's ok Hinata. We'll just share one, ok?" He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Zaku smiled as Hinata nodded. Shino sighed.

"I call the end, next to Kiba…" Shino replied, and Hinata glanced at Zaku.

"I call middle-ish area!" Zaku laughed and blushed. _'Right next to Shino…'_ She thought and Hinata called the end nest to Zaku.

"Works for me, will you start dinner Zaku?" Shino asked, taking off his sunglasses. His team are the only people that have seen the bug master without his glasses on.

"Of course!" She replied and stood. She bent over and dug around in her back pack. Shino looked away and Kiba laughed.

"Shino you're blushing! Haha! So its true! You really do like–"

"Finish that statement and I'll finish you off." Shino threatened.

"Ah here it is~!" Zaku sang, pulling out a pan and a package of rice. She went along her business, completely unaware that Shino was staring at her the whole time.

"Hinata? Will you go and get some firewood? I'm going to go get some water." Zaku said, setting up a place for the fire. Kiba and Akamura got up when Hinata began to leave.

"I'm coming with you Hinata." Kiba called, running to catch up with Hinata. Shino rubbed his eyes and Zaku began walking in the other direction. She know that Shino was following her but made nothing of it.

"I can handle this… She mumbled, hearing the river a couple of feet ahead. Shino shrugged.

"You never know with you Uchiha-chan." He replied and Zaku snorted.

"I've known you too long for you to still be calling me that." She squatted and placed the pot in the water, and lifted it when it was full.

"I can't help it, Uchiha-chan." He responded and chuckled. "Old habits die hard." He added and Zaku looked up at him.

"You just laughed?" She pointed out and Shino's pale skin turned a light feathery pink.

"And blushed, awe you're so kawaii!!!" She shouted, as she stood. Shino looked away and Zaku blushed.

"So are you Zaku-c-chan." He stuttered. Zaku turned a darker shade of red and walked past Shino.

"C'mon Shino-san, we don't want to starve the other two." She responded, trying to change the subject. Shino nodded.

"Wait Zaku…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He placed his lips on hers and Zaku dropped the pan. He pulled away and rushed back to camp. Zaku glanced at the pot on the forest floor and picked it up.

"That was…unexpected?" She mumbled, going back to the river, touching her lips the whole time.


	7. Well

Yay! Chapter seven is up Jesse!!!

Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…never did, never will.

"Sitama-san why did you kiss Sasuke-san?" Rin asked. Sitama frowned.

"I have no idea…" She whispered. The two were currently standing in the hospital foyer waiting for Sakura.

"You have no idea why you kissed Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura shouted from behind them. Sitama turned and blushed.

"Sakura-chan! Shush. I don't want people to know." The passing nurses giggled, hearing Sakura shout. Rin skipped behind the desk and hugged Sakura.

"So Sakura-chan what is it I need to do?" Sitama asked, trying to ignore the whispers. Knowing that those two nurses were going to gossip, Sitama knew it will be all over the hospital, like a disease. _'Stupid Sakura…'_ She thought evilly. Sakura began to walk around the desk and Rin followed.

"Well actually, uh someone has an appointment today and you are supposed to be the doctor who gives him the check-up." Sakura started and Sitama groaned.

"Sakura-chan tell me…why me? I was going to try to avoid him the rest of the day. You did that on purpose, kiss or no kiss!" Sitama shouted at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and tapped her clipboard. "He actually requested you, when he was setting up the appointment. I was going to originally going to do it." Rin stood and smiled. She had a very good idea what was going on here. Sitama looked at her clipboard and sighed.

"Whatever," she pulled a pencil from her clipboard and found a new sheet of paper.

"What time?" She asked. Sakura took a step back and meekly said, "A couple of minutes." She jumped behind the desk for cover. Sitama's face went red and she growled.

"Great! He's going to come to the hospital all hot and sweaty from practicing with nii-san!" Sitama shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Mumbling dark words, Sitama stomped down the hallway and Rin followed quietly, smiling.

Zaku glanced at the area around her and sighed.

"I think it's going to rain." She said out loud, and Hinata agreed. Zaku felt the air get heavy with moisture and she glanced at Shino, knowing he had the answer.

"It will." Shino replied, not looking at them. Zaku smiled to herself, remembering Shino kissing her._ 'Though he acts like he didn't kiss me…like it never happened…_' She thought sadly.

Kiba growled, and Zaku clamped her hand over her mouth. _'Did I say that out loud?'_

"I hate rain. It makes the scents disappear." Zaku closed her eyes in relief. Hinata turned to Zaku and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but didn't.

"Well if that is so, I'm going to bed. So I can get up early." Zaku announced and everyone looked at her. She stood and felt their eyes on her back. 'I need to think this through…' She thought, hoping the comfort of the tent will help her think.

"Wait, you and early aren't suppose to be in the same sentence together." Kiba pointed out and Shino grunted in agreement. Hinata stood and followed Zaku, knowing something was wrong.

Once the two were in the tent, Zaku sighed heavily as she plopped onto her sleeping bag. Hinata sat down beside her and frowned.

"Zaku-chan?" She asked her voice really quiet. Zaku looked up and smiled. "Yes?" She asked, knowing that Kiba could hear them, that ruined her quiet time to herself. Hinata gave her a sympathetic look, that Zaku knew very well, because Sitama did the same thing. Zaku sighed again and dug around in her small kunai pouch and pulled out a blank scroll.

"Well…I'll tell you…" She said and began to scribble her feelings on the scroll. 'I don't want Kiba to know…' She thought and handed the scroll to Hinata. Hinata's lavender eyes slightly widened and she glanced at the words again.

**I'm in love with two people….**

DONE! =3 I hope you liked it Jesse. I loves joo3


End file.
